The Passion Of The Sun & Moon
by The gamemann
Summary: Luna and Sam have always wanted to take things to the next step with their relationship. They've been together for sometime and have grown a strong bond between them. Their urges have been piling up inside of them for so long that they're ready to fully commit to each other's pleasures. They are ready to solidify their love and show just how much they truly mean to one another.
1. Love on Top

Luna and Sam considered themselves to be a pretty rockin' couple. They often enjoyed the same music acts and even learned that they listened to different types of music groups that the other wouldn't normally fancy. Luna is still shocked to know how much Sam likes Hip-Hop. Their musical talent, in general, made them click even more since they would jam out as hard as they can, sometimes to the annoyance of the neighbors, mostly Mr. Grouse. The two were a match made in heaven and had themselves down packed.

Well, almost.

Luna and Sam both thought their relationship could reach a new volume. They both wanted to rock each other like a hurricane but the biggest problem was… they're not exactly experienced in the field of getting things started. The couple know how things are supposed to work in bed, they've done plenty of research on that, some of it normal, others more pleasurable. But they can't seem to find the proper time and place. It didn't help that one of them would chicken out at times as well.

Luna would often try to get things rolling but Sam would sometimes change the subject before it got too heavy or they would get interrupted by someone from the Loud clan barraging in on them during their makeout sessions. The latter being more common considering Luna and Sam mostly hang out in the Loud house.

Luan learned the hard way about making fun of Luna and Sam's interrupted sessions. Mr. Coconuts would forever be traumatized by almost being fed to a wood chipper.

Sam wasn't against getting down and dirty with Luna. She just didn't know if she felt as ready as her girlfriend.

Sam had many sessions to herself… many, many sessions… just thinking about having sex but something in her just made her cower before things went too far, much to the disappointment of Luna.

Sometimes they felt like their relationship could be in jeopardy but they didn't realize that they were just pent up and all they needed was some sexual healing.

It was one of the hottest days of summer as Sam had traveled over to the Loud residence with her guitar on her back, ready to have another jam session with her favorite Loud girl. She reached the door and almost rung the doorbell until she reeled her hand back. "Not getting me this time, heh heh." She sneered as she proceeded to use the door knocker.

It fell off on the first knock and came right in contact with her foot. "Ow!" She jumped up and down as she held her foot in pain. "You win again, you crap shack."

The door opened to reveal Rita Loud in her normal attire.

"Oh, Sam. I'm so sorry for that. You know this old house, always falling apart. Come on in." Rita invited the poor Sharp girl in. The two walked into the living room. Lily was inside her crib constantly scratching herself.

"It's no problem, Mrs. Loud. I thought I had it this time by using the knocker but this house proved me wrong. By the way, where is everyone? Luna and I were supposed to have a jam session today."

"Oh, she went to the store to pick up some cream for Lily's chickenpox. Lynn Sr took the other kids to the indoor swimming park and I'm staying here to take care of Lily. Luna would've went with them but the park banned her for trying to play her guitar while going down the water slides." Rita gave an unimpressed look.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Sam assured.

"By the way, you've had chickenpox before, right?" Rita inquired.

"Yes, my mom actually took me to a chickenpox party to guarantee I get it." Sam said as she walked over to the sick infant. She looked down at Lily, who was still scratching herself mercilessly. "The poor thing. I remember when my little brother got it too. He used anything he could get his hands on to try and scratch himself. He almost used a cheese grater. Thankfully, my mom stopped him."

"Yeah, Lily's definitely tried to use a few crazy methods to scratch herself. She even tried breaking her rattle and using the broken bits before I took them away." Rita smirked at Lily, earning a raspberry from the infant. "You can wait up in Luna and Luan's room."

"Thanks, Mrs. Loud." Sam said as she made her way up the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes had passed before Luna finally came home with the medicine in a plastic bag. She was completely covered in sweat from the weather being scorching hot. She swore she left a trail of sweat behind her that lead all the way back to the store. She walked up the porch and got her keys out.

"Of all times for Lilster to get the pox, it had to be on the hottest day of summer. Jeez. I gotta get outta this heat. I-huh?" Luna looked down to see the door knocker on the floor. "This house just keeps falling apart. I'm still surprised it survived that hurricane." She shook her head as she unlocked the door.

She walked over to the crib and placed the medicinal cream on the table.

"I'm home. Got your meds for ya, Lilster. *sniff* Woo, smells like funk. I gotta get out of these clothes and into some fresh threads." She rushed upstairs and made her way to her shared bedroom, not paying attention to her mother shouting from the basement to her.

She entered her bedroom and immediately went to her closet. She ditched her boots and tossed aside her shirt and skirt. She scanned over her wardrobe as she stood in her purple bra and panties.

"Let's see what do I feel like wearing? Ah, here we go." She grabbed the same attire as before. "Can't beat a classic." She smiled as she turned around towards the bunk beds.

Luna's eyes went as wide as dinner plates the second she saw Sam sitting on Luan's bed with her guitar in her lap. Sam shared the same expression as the two stared at each in awkward silence.

They both turned away from each other with blushes planted all over their faces. Sam had laid her guitar down and placed her hands in her lap. Luna tried covering herself with her clothes but just settled on squatting towards the closet. They both were so nervous because they had never seen the other in their underwear before. The closest they've gotten was swimwear but, even then, it was mostly modest attire.

"I-I'm sorry, Luna. I-I wasn't trying to peep at you. I was j-just hanging in your room because your mom said I could wait for you here." Sam clumsily explained. Sam didn't want to seem like a pervert who would peep on her own girlfriend. She respected Luna's privacy and never would violate it.

"It's okay, dude, I…" Luna stopped until a thought came across her mind. "Wait… I could use this." She thought as a devilish smile spread across her face. This was an opportunity just sitting right in front of her and she knew she couldn't pass it up. She got up and faced Sam and dropped her clothes on the floor.

"Actually it's not okay. I think you did want a peep." Luna said in a seductive voice. Sam shot up in surprise.

"N-no, I'm mean it! I would never try to invade your privacy!" Sam argued as she kept looking away.

Luna slowly moved closer to Sam. "Don't worry about that, Sammy. Sometimes a little privacy invasion is fine." Luna got to Sam's ear. "Especially, if I get to invade yours." Luna seductively whispered.

"Huh-oof." Sam found herself being pressed down against the mattress as Luna pinned Sam's wrist. Luna then got on top of Sam in a straddling position. Sam tried to break free but something in her told her to sit still and just gaze at the figure before her. She got a good look of Luna's body and was amazed at how sexy it was. Sam never got to feel up Luna before but from the smoothness her skin looked, it had to be pretty soft to the touch. Sam was aching to get feel of that smooth skin on her fingertips. Just looking at Luna's scantily clad body set something off in Sam's lower region.

Luna looked down at her lover with lust fueled eyes. She took note of Sam's fragile expression, which set off a familiar hot and bothered feeling in her loins just as well.

"Don't think you get to run this time, luv." Luna spoke in that British accent that she knew would drive Sam wild. Which worked as she could feel Sam shudder beneath her. "You and I both know what's going to 'appen. I know you flick the bean thinking about it. Well, you don't have to fantasize about it anymore. I'm right here and you're all mine."

Sam gulped as she continued to look up at her temptress. What Luna said was one hundred percent true. She's been thinking of this for a long time. She's had many rough nights wanting this to happen but cursed herself for how much she chickened out those previous times. This time was different, this time Sam couldn't think of an excuse to stop it. In fact she didn't want to think of an excuse. She chose to give into her lust and let Luna have her way.

She took a glance at Luna's chest. Luna wasn't the most endowed of her sisters but Sam couldn't complain, her chest was just perfect. Luna noticed where Sam eyes laid and grew a smirk.

"I guess you like what you see, huh?" Luna inquired. Sam gave a slow nod as she continued to look on in awe. "Well then, you're gonna have to show me what you got." Luna leaned down and began sucking on Sam's neck. Sam's skin began to tingle as her neck was being teased. Luna kissed up and down her girlfriend's neck and even teased her with a few licks here and there. Luna even gave Sam's collarbone a bite, driving her insane with pleasure.

"Hnng, Luna!" Sam moaned as she found herself beginning to squirm under Luna, much to Luna's enjoyment. Sam soon started getting a feeling in her crotch. There was a clear dampness in her pants from an urge she was begging to given to. She broke her hands free as she grabbed Luna's face and brought their lips together.

Luna was caught off guard for a second but gave into gesture and went with the flow. Luna held Sam's head as their lips fought for dominance.

Sam made a bold move and inserted her tongue into Luna's mouth. The couple's tongue's wrestled with ferocity, exploring each other's mouths. So much so, that Luna was starting to have a little bit of dampness in her underwear as well. Their tongue's continued dancing in each other's mouths, tasting one another as much as possible. Their normal sessions didn't have as much action as this one. So this was all new territory for the two of them, one that they were happy to get lost in.

Usually, their makeout session would be just movement of there lips and nothing more but this time was different. This time their lust was in complete control and they loved every second of it.

Sam soon found her hands wanting to become pirates and quest for booty. She managed to find what she was looking for and grabbed both handfuls of Luna's behind. Luna moaned into Sam's mouth as she felt her butt being groped. Each squeeze sent shivers up Luna's spine. Sam normally isn't this handsy but she wasn't feeling like herself right now. Sam was so excited and just couldn't hide it, she was about to lose control and Luna definitely likes it.

"So, you're ready to go, huh? Okay then. I'm gonna see how much you want this." She thought to herself as she broke the makeout session with a single strand of saliva connecting their lips. She looked down at Sam with half lidded eyes and her mouth hanging open as Sam stared back with the same expression.

"Show me how much you want it." Luna commanded in her seductive voice. She leaned up and started undoing her bra from behind while biting her lip.

Sam, still hazy from the magical tongue session she had, woke up and realized what was happening. Her eyes went wide as she saw her lover in the beginning process of showing her what she considered the promised land.

Luna finished unhooking her bra and the constricting fabric just hung there, still covering up her mounds.

Sam continued to gaze in awe and soon started to sweat. Her mouth still hung open as she saw the bra just hanging there, ready to finally expose her girlfriend. She could start to feel blood wanting to spill out of her nose like Clyde when he sees Lori. Luna's chest was something she always dreamed about but here, the dream is becoming reality and Sam felt ready for it.

"It's all up to you if you want to see me naughty bits." Luna smirked as she looked down at her lust fueled girlfriend.

Sam gulped as her hands began to move on and approach with great anticipation. They inched closer and closer, ready to be given the best thing she never had.

The door suddenly open to reveal Rita barging in. "Hey, I was wondering if you tw-oh…" Rita gasped as she saw her daughter on top of Sam, lacking some clothing. She eyed Luna's bra being undone and Sam's hand reaching for that same bra.

The couple stared at Rita with their faces painted red. Rita stared back at them with an awkward look on her face. A devious smile soon found itself growing on Rita's face.

"Have fun you two. Hehe." Rita giggled as she started to leave. "Oh, and be sure to clean Luan's sheets when you're done." Rita finally closed the door.

Luna closed her eyes hung her head in shame. "My parents are too cool, even for me, dude." Luna started hooking her bra back up again.

"Yeah, by the way, *sniff* *sniff* you're smelling pretty gnarly there, Lunes." Sam held her nose.

"Oh, shut up, brah. *sigh* It's safe to say that killed the mood." Luna gave a disappointed look as she got off her girlfriend and stood up at the side of the bed.

"Agreed! Thank goodness your mom's cool. My parents would've killed both of us if they saw us like that." Sam commented as she got up too.

"Be happy it wasn't my dad. He would've completely freaked if he saw us. Granted, he'd still be okay with it, he just wouldn't be able to handle seeing one of his daughters naked. It was so funny when he ended up walking in on Lori and Leni when they were getting ready for school and he freaked out, hehe." Luna laughed at the memory. She started to walk when she noticed how moist her crotch was "Well, now I need a new change of underwear. So, I'll go get changed." Luna could feel the dampness from before. At first, it felt good but now it makes her feel sticky and gross.

"Yeah, I need to… uh… clean myself. I'll be in the bathroom." Sam said as she walked out of the room in an awkward manner from her own excitement in her pants.

Luna walked over to her dresser and pulled out a fresh pair of undies. "*sigh, Dammit. So close!" Luna said to the ceiling.

* * *

 **Yes, I have broken down and made a smut fic. I decided to do this since there's next to none out there for this couple. So, I've chosen to answer the beck and call for some Saluna smut. Now granted this chapter didn't have much in terms of pure smut, but don't worry, it's coming, (wink).**

 **I originally was going to make it a one shot but I kept think about the characters relationship and how they would accomplish their goal of getting some hanky panky and what they mean to each other and ended up making it into a story with character development. Trust me, it'll get dirty, I just wanted to build up the characters first so when it happens you're more engaged.**

 **You won't have to wait long for the next chapter since unlike my other fics, this story is basically complete. I just need to refine the chapters to fit things perfectly to what I want to happen. I wrote way more than I was intending to. Each chapter will come out on a weekly basis. And as a fun little game try spotting the musical references I'll sprinkle throughout. This is my first time writing this type of stuff so, tell me how I'm doing so far and what I can Improve upon.**


	2. Bleeding Love

An hour had passed after Luna and Sam's little engagement in the shared bedroom. Luna got into a new pair of fresh undies as well as her usual attire. Sam managed to clean her private area and joined back up with her girlfriend. The awkwardness between them was on high as they tried to somewhat ignore it. But it kept on itching in the back of their minds. It didn't help that Rita kept giving them a sly smile when they went downstairs. Luna fought against the urge to deny anything happened further than what her Mom saw. She knew Rita wouldn't believe her.

Luna was thankful her mother was so supportive of her love life but sometimes wished Rita wasn't, just to save from the embarrassment.

Luna remembered having the talk with her mother and father awhile back. The parents went over how things are supposed to work for a man and women engaging each other but they were stumped when Luna revealed how she dug both men and women. Her parents tried to explain the situation for women on women but her father caught a bad case of mouth diarrhea and couldn't put two sentences together to form anything coherent. Her mother, on the other hand, had somewhat of helpful advice. Rita told Luna that the act of two females engaging with each other is sort of the same as a man and a woman but like the act of jilling herself but with a partner there to do the work for you.

Rita suggested looking somethings online and let's just say it was more than helpful. Luna was very grateful to the person who created incognito mode. Though, Luan wasn't very happy about Luna's long research nights.

Sam had sort of a similar situation when she had the talk with her parents and came out about her preferences. The only difference here was her parents was a little too supportive for her taste. They would give examples as to how she needs to please her lover and go into graphic detail. The sight of her mother making such a lewd gesture with her fingers or her dad suggesting toys still makes Sam shutter to this day. Sam was ultimately happy that her parents were looking out for her but she would've liked not hearing about how the tongue feels better than the finger from her birth givers. That still haunts her nightmares.

The young couple spent their time in the garage having their usual jam session. They played a little more angrily than usual considering how heated they were at the interruption of their almost love making. They were pent up and needed something to take their frustrations out on. Thankfully, music was a good means for a temporary salvation. Luna and Sam knew if they're bothered in some way, they should express it in their music rather than on each other. Their lust was no exception. Granted, ever since they were trying and failing at getting hot and bothered, they've been playing their guitars angrily constantly. Much to the irritation of the neighbors.

They played with the door wide open before they got the attention of Luna's neighbor, Mr. Grouse. He threatened to have the swat team come shut them down if they didn't "knock off all that racket" as he put it.

Luna pouted before giving into the demand and closing the garage door. She sat on the couch inside the garage with her arms crossed as Sam strummed her guitar slightly while leaning on the workshop table.

"Ugh, Mr. Grouse really needs to relax and just enjoy the tunes, brah. His crotchetiness can't be good for his health." Luna complained.

"Yeah, could end up give himself a heart attack." Sam added.

"Or indigestion as he claimed." Luna joked, getting a small chuckle out of her girlfriend.

After taking shots at the old man, the room fell silent as they stared at each other. The two's faces turned red as the thought of their exciting little romp from before popped into their heads. Neither wanted to acknowledge the elephant in the room but both knew it needed to be addressed.

"Sooo…" Luna spoke up.

"Yeeeah..." Sam acknowledged as she put her guitar down.

They both looked in different directions of each other. Luna rubbed her arm as Sam rubbed the back of her neck.

"Look Lunes, about earlier… I…"

"It's alright, dude. I know I came on a bit too strong and I probably shouldn't have pressured you. It's just... I really wanted to finally do it with you and I just saw the perfect opportunity. I didn't want to…"

"You shouldn't apologize!" Sam interrupted, to Luna's confusion. "I was ready! I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for being so scared all the time. I've never done it before and I was afraid I would disappoint you. You're my first girlfriend and I was scared that I wouldn't be good enough. What you did earlier just kinda awoken something in me. I managed to throw away my fear and just wanted to focus on pleasing you. You made me feel so… special." Sam looked down in disappointment at herself.

Luna stared at Sam in awe at her words. Luna got off the couch and walked over to her girlfriend.

"Sam, you shouldn't be scared of not pleasing me." Luna placed her hand on Sam's shoulder. "I'm new to this too. I'm not an expert in this stuff. I may talk a big game but even I didn't know exactly what to do. I mean, I know a few basic things but I'm still not sure what exact thing I want outta this yet. I was just kinda following what I saw on the internet. Hell, you grabbed my butt and I almost panicked. I only played it cool because I was going with the flow."

"Really? You didn't know what you were doing that whole time?" Sam questioned.

"Not a clue. I was basically winging it. Look, I don't know what's supposed to go down with this. All I really know is that I love you and I want to share this special moment with only you. You light up my life." Luna placed her hand on Sam's cheek and gave a warm smile.

Sam started becoming misty eyed as she smiled at her girlfriend's words. "Oh, Luna." Sam pushed off of the workshop table and hugged her lover in a heartwarming embrace. Luna returned the gesture. They held the position for a few seconds before breaking apart. They still held each other close as they stared at their significant other.

"You know that was the first time we frenched each other. I didn't know you could be so bold." Luna gave a sly smile to the blonde.

"What can I say? I just couldn't help myself. You just looked so sexy. Though you were pretty aggressive during our makeout session."

"Not as aggressive as you were when you squeezed me bum, luv. You knew how to get me knickers all hot n' cold." Luna spoke in her accent that she knew drove Sam crazy.

"Can you blame me? I've dreamed of doing you so much that I couldn't pass up that opportunity. It's a shame your mom had to walk in on us. It's so weird looking at her, knowing that she knows what we're up to." Sam preened her hair back.

"Ah, don't worry about her. At least she's not putting a stop to it. Though, I have to say, you looked so cute when you thought you were in trouble for seeing my undies." Luna booped Sam's nose.

"Hey! I was just scared I violated your privacy, that's all." Sam pouted.

"It's alright. I liked how scared you looked. But I liked that little noise you made when I started sucking on your neck. You looked so fragile being teased."

"Hmph! I'm not fragile! I can tease you just as well. I can take charge!" Sam argued.

"Heh, I know you ca-eep!" Luna yelped as she felt her butt being groped again. She leaned her head on Sam's shoulder with a blush spread across her face.

Sam bore a smug smile from her accomplishment. "Told ya I can take charge. Who's the fragile one now?"

Luna regained her composure and lifted her head off of Sam's shoulder. "Okay, you proved your point. But remember…" Luna grabbed Sam's butt in retaliation. "Two can play at that game." Luna gave a slick smile as Sam's face also grew red.

"Okay, I guess it's a stalemate."

"Yeah, I guess so. Now come here you." Luna pulled Sam closer and pressed her lips to her lover's.

The couple stood there holding their embrace for a few seconds. The moment felt perfect as the only thing in their minds was each other and the love they felt. But soon something inside of Sam began to awaken. This was the same feeling from before where Sam lost herself to the moment. This time Sam was going to let her inner beast take full control.

Sam became a bit more handsy as she kissed Luna. She squeezed her lover's butt a little harder than the second time. Luna grew slightly weary of Sam's behavior as the action went on.

Luna broke the kiss to look at her girlfriend. All Luna could see was lust fueled eyes staring at her. It felt like Sam had become a new person. One with more ambition than before. "Sam, yo-mmph." Luna was cut off as Sam forced her lips back on to Luna's.

Luna almost wanted to fight her off but soon gave into her own desires. She leaned into her lover as Sam decided to raid Luna's mouth with her tongue. Luna found herself beginning to moan as her mouth was being ravaged. The action started causing those familiar sensations in the young couple's loins to rise up. Luna could feel her body starting to go limp as Sam massaged their tongues together.

Sam pulled Luna closer to her and started walking her over to the workshop table, without breaking the kiss. Sam turned Luna's backside towards the table and pressed her up against it as they continued their session. Luna continued letting out muffled but sensual moans as her girlfriend kept up the assault on her mouth.

Sam soon broke the lip lock and stared into her lover's eyes. Luna was practically in a daze from Sam's magic tongue. Luna managed to regain her composure for a second to compliment the blonde.

"Woo, Baby. You rocked my world, you know you did, hehe." Luna giggled as she stared back at her lover.

Sam didn't respond and just continued to stare with lust still burning in her eyes. Sam's heart began to beat rapidly as she thought about revenge for the assault Luna did to her neck from earlier. Sam acquired her target and went in for the kill. She began to suck on Luna's neck even harder than Luna sucked on hers back in the bedroom. Sam was determined to outdo her as much as she can.

"Mmh, Sam!" Luna moaned as she started to become weak in the knees. Luna could feel her energy being zapped away from her as the pleasurable sensation went on. Luna could feel her special place gaining moisture as Sam lowered the shoulder of her shirt and started laying kisses along Luna's collarbone. She held Sam's head in place as she lived up to her last name and moaned out loud.

"Unh, you're making me so hot! Keep... going. Make me feel good, ooh." Luna exclaimed as she bit her lips.

Luna's cry's for more threw Sam's loins in overdrive as she felt some moisture in her pants as well. Sam wanted to do more for her girlfriend and went a little bolder. She stopped sucking on Luna's neck, to Luna's disappointment.

"Why'd you stoooooopppp…" Luna moaned even louder as her ear was being nibbled on. The sensation sent shivers throughout Luna's body. "Oh, Baby! That drives me crazy!"

Sam teased her lover's right ear relentlessly. The idea to do so popped into her head when she remembered one time that she was examining Luna's paper clip earrings and she was slightly squirming from the touch. Sam knew this would work to her advantage. Sam kept playing with her lover's ear, earning many loud moans for the brunette.

"S-Sam, hah, I can't, unh, handle, ah." Luna struggled to speak. Luna felt pleasure swifting through her like a coursing river. This Sam, to her, was someone different. And she had no complaints about it.

Sam wanted to take things even further and started to move her left hand inside and up Luna's shirt. She wanted what was promised to her and she was gonna take it. She moved her hand closer to her target. She felt the fabric of her lover's bra and proceeded to move her hand underneath it. She could hear a choir singing hallelujah in her head as she felt her girlfriend's glorious left breast. Sam moved her hand to Luna's nipple and began giving it a light pinch. Soon, Sam felt even that wasn't enough and placed her leg in between Luna's thighs as she rucked up her skirt. Sam lightly moved her left leg against Luna's sex, causing Luna to almost lose balance. Luna felt burning passion raging through her body from the small stimulation from Sam's leg rubbing against her panty covered slit.

"Mmh. I love that you take charge. Show me that I'm yours, hmmn. Prove how much you want me, ahh. Make me your girl!" Luna grunted as she licked her lips.

Luna almost couldn't believe what she was saying. She thought she would be the more dominant one here but here she was, demanding, almost begging, Sam to have her way. One part of her wanted to be taking the lead and please her lover. Another part of her liked being dominated, granted, not as far as some videos she's seen on the internet. She wasn't ready for that type of pleasure. She thought it would be fine if sometimes they shared who was top and who was bottom. She didn't mind as long as it felt good.

Sam massaged Luna's chest with ease as she continued nipping on her ear and massaging Luna's crotch. Sam could feel some of Luna's liquids leak out and stain her purple pants as she continued her actions, which turned Sam on more than she thought she could be. Luna wrapped her arms around Sam and moaned vicariously into her ear.

"Baby, you're so fucking good, ooh. I love you, unh, so much, hah. You're my only one!" Luna rasped as she tried grinding her crotch onto Sam's leg. Her breath hitched from Sam's assault on all her weak spots.

Sam found herself being turned on even more causing her special place to become a little more soaked with her juices. This made Sam decided to cut the crap and get to business. She lowered her leg and stopped playing with Luna's ear and removed her hand from her shirt as she broke away from Luna's grasp. Sam started unbuckling Luna's belts to her skirt and succeeded in getting the belts off and unbuttoning the loose fabric. She watched as the skirt carelessly fell down right to Luna's boots. Sam got on her knees and looked at Luna's soaked panties with hunger as her mouth hung open, staring in awe at the beautiful sight before her.

Luna looked in anticipation as she was ready to feel her girlfriend's tongue on her bottom lips. She bit her lips, just burning with impatience.

"Just do me already! I can't wait anymore!" Luna demanded.

Sam heard her girlfriend's pleas and moved her hands toward the undergarments. Sam stared in awe as she licked her lips, ready to taste the sweet juices of her purple clad lover. She put her hands on the underwear and started sliding them down.

Suddenly, the side door to the garage opened up to reveal Rita again.

"Hey, sweetie. I was wondering if you kn-oh." Rita stopped as she saw the shocking sight before her. Her eyes were wide when she saw Luna standing with her underwear just barely covering her forbidden zone with her skirt wrapped around her ankles and Sam on her knees with her hands wrapped around Luna's panties.

The two girls faces were red, if not redder than before in the bedroom, as they stared at Rita.

Rita continued to stare at the couple before giving an impressed whistle. "Twice in one day? And in the garage this time? You kids sure love to get down to business. Though I'm pretty sure Lana wouldn't appreciate you doing that on her work table. Granted, she won't know exactly what you did. You should really use the couch though. Just be sure to clean up afterwards." Rita said as she took her leave.

The young couple kept looking at the door in embarrassment. Sam soon started to groan as she gritted her teeth. She stood up and started walking around the garage frantically as Luna pulled her skirt up.

"We just can't win! Every time we get close something just gets in the way and kills the mood. I was really about to do it. I got rid of my fears and was ready to make love but noooo… we had to get interrupted again and by the same person, no less. I just... *sigh*" Sam looked back towards Luna, before going back to her rant. "I just want to show you how much I love you. Is that too much to ask? You know what? I bet we've been cursed. That must be it. The universe or maybe your sister put some sort of hex on us so everytime we try to have relations it just gets interrupted. Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling that something's gonna stop it and low and behold something stops it!" Sam huffed as her long winded rant ended.

Luna finished fixing her skirt and looked at her frantic lover. She knew Sam was almost on the brink of tears as she stood there watching. She knew Sam needed some comforting when she gets into rambles like this.

"Come here." Luna opened her arms to Sam with a warm smile.

Sam walked over to Luna and buried her face in her girlfriend's shoulder. The blonde began to whimper as Luna was petting her head in comfort.

"I just love you so much. Is that so wrong of me?" Sam bemoaned into Luna's shoulders.

"There, there. It's alright. It'll happen eventually. It just won't be today. I know how much you love me and you'll get to show me how much soon. But you did really good this time."

"*sniff* Really?" Sam took her head off Luna's shoulder as a tear almost fell.

"Yeah! You were so aggressive. I liked it! It made me discover I like being dominated a little. Though you should know I like being in charge too." Luna gave a smirk as she kept holding her lover and wiping her face.

Sam wiped her eyes as a smile was forming on her face. "Well, I guess we can switch who takes the lead."

"Exactly what I was thinking. And just as well, you finally got to grab my fun bags… or one of them at least and rubbed my naughty bit… even if it was with your leg. So don't feel too discouraged. We're just slowly getting there." Luna grabbed Sam by the chin and stared into her eyes.

"Yeah, you're right." Sam smiled. "Though, I gotta say, hearing you moan like that drove me wild. I knew you were sensitive in your ear but I didn't know it was that much. I've never seen you beg like that. I just knew I had to take you right then and there. Also I like the dirty talk. Really got me going."

"I do enjoy talking dirty to my special squeeze. Though, maybe you can talk a little dirty to me. I don't like getting the silent treatment. I wanna hear my baby's beautiful voice."

"Aww." Sam had a twinkle in her eye as she leaned in and pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. It wasn't as lust fueled as before but it didn't need to be. It just needed to show just how much they cared for and appreciated each other.

They broke the kiss as Sam started backing away from Luna. She felt that same sticky sensation from before when they were interrupted and now with the same sensation from Luna on her leg this time. She grabbed her guitar that was leaning against the table and moved to her guitar case that was on the ground.

"Well, I think I'm done feeling sticky for one day. I'm gonna head home." Sam said as she packed her guitar up. She stood with it in hand as she was ready to leave.

"Alright. It was still good getting as far as we did, even though my mom knowing still makes me uncomfortable. Man, am I not looking forward to that conversation when I get back in the house." Luna facepalmed.

"Yeah, good luck with that. Well, see ya." Sam waved goodbye as she made her way to the side door.

Luna looked with a smile on her face on for a few seconds before an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, wait, Sam." Luna stopped Sam before she opened the door.

"Yeah?" Sam looked back at Luna.

Luna lifted her shirt and her bra to show Sam her puffs. They were on the small size but Sam wasn't complaining. In fact, Sam didn't say anything at all. She just stared at Luna's breasts as if they were the pearly gates.

"It's only fair since you got to feel but not see. You earned it." Luna declared. Sam stayed silent as she continued staring with her mouth hung open. "Well? Say something, dude. I'm starting to get self conscious."

"They're perfect!" Sam proclaimed as Luna kept holding her shirt and bra up.

Luna began to blush. "Thanks. Sam." She lowered her shirt and bra back down. Luna took note of something coming from Sam's nose. "Uhh… you got a little something right here." The brunette gestured to her top lip.

Sam swiped her thumb across her lip to see what it was. She looked at her thumb only to see blood on it. She looked surprised as she turned back to Luna.

"Uhh… this is because, um... I'm dying. Yeah, that's what this is… I gotta go." Sam rushed out the door after lying.

Luna shook her head, thinking of how goofy but cute Sam can be sometimes. "That girl can be too shy for her own good sometimes. Heh heh. Welp, better clean myself off… again." Luna complained as she made her way back into the house.

* * *

 **Yeah, this was a little heavier this time around. Our favorite couple is getting there, they just gotta find that right moment… and location. Always gotta love build up. Tell me what you think. Be sure to come back next week.**


	3. Can't Help Falling In Love

A few minutes passed as Luna cleaned herself off for a second time in her shared room. She was still disappointed in the fact that she and Sam had gotten so close but still couldn't get the job done. She at least took pride in the fact that she was able to discover some new things about herself and her soulmate. She really liked how Sam used her ear, as proof with the goofy smile spread across her face as she thought about it. She would definitely love to activate that more hungry side of Sam more often.

She knows Sam can be the aggressive type when she really gets into it and also be the fragile type. That pure look of lust on Sam's face was the sexiest thing Luna loved about the girl. Just thinking about Sam in those manners got the brunette's mind in a tizzy. Her hand almost started to wander down to her waist until she shook her head to get those naughty thoughts out. She didn't need to put on a third pair of clean underwear today.

Luna made her way down to the living room, where her mother and baby sister were still hanging out. Rita sat on the couch next to Lily's crib, watching tv. Luna walked over to the couch and laid on her stomach and put her face down in her mother's lap.

"*sigh*." Luna whined with a downtrodden expression on her face.

"What's wrong, sweetie? I thought you would be in a better mood with you and Sam having relations." Rita said as she muted the tv and looked at Luna.

"We haven't even gotten to have relations because you kept walking in and killed the vibe!" Luna bemoaned into her mother's lap.

"Oh… oops. I guess it is kind of a mood killer if your mother walked in on you having sex, huh?" Rita rubbed the back of her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I should've let you and Sam have your privacy."

Luna rolled over so the back of her head was laying in Rita's lap. "It's okay, Mom. I shouldn't have been trying with you home anyway. It's just… I love her so much and want to express it, you know? I keep bleeding love for this girl."

Rita gave a warm smile to her daughter. Of course she knew what it's like to want to show your special someone just how much they mean to you. She loved expressing her love to her husband every date night. Sometimes she loved expressing it a little too much since it got her and the family kicked out of that hotel that one time. Which actually put an idea in her mind.

Rita stroked her daughter's hair softly. "Oh, honey. Of course I know what you mean. I always express how much I love your father anytime I can. In fact, remember that time we got kicked out of the hotel and you thought you and your siblings were the reason?"

"Um, yeah." Luna stared at her mother in confusion.

"Well, you kids weren't really the reason. You see, your father and I wanted to express our love… in the pool." Rita nervously scratched her cheek as she gave a shy smile to Luna.

Luna shot up from her mother's lap in disgust. "Eww, that's way sick, Mom!"

"It was perfectly fine, Luna! It's not like we did it before you kids got in." Rita argued.

"Ugh. Why are you telling me this?" Luna looked at her mother.

"Because your father and I loved each other enough to take a leap and go for it and you and Sam should too. I've seen how you care for each other. That girl wants you just as how much you want her. So, don't be discouraged about something getting in the way. Just keep trying and you'll get there. And also you should make sure no one else is around."

"Hmm." Luna held her chin. "You gotta good point. Sam and I will probably do it sooner or later. And the only thing that can stop us is… us. We just gotta pick the time and spot better."

"Exactly." Rita winked.

Luna sat for a minute before another thought popped into her head. "Hey Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How come you're so okay with Sam and I getting into some hanky panky?"

Rita gave a smile as she patted the seat next to her. Luna followed the gesture and took the seat. "You know, it's a different time than when I was growing up. You're Pop-Pop would be very protective of who I was with. Since he was in the military most guys who I wanted to go out with were scared off by your Pop-Pop. I wasn't really allowed to have a boyfriend until I got into college."

"Way harsh!" Luna commented.

"Yep. Because I couldn't date anyone, I didn't really know how to approach your father when I first met him. So, I wrote him those love letters I told you about. Your father was my first and I've never been happier since. Once we had Lori, I told myself that I wouldn't hold any of my children back from loving the one they love, how they want. I know most parents would keep you from having sex but I know it's apart of growing up and I don't want to be the one to hold you or your siblings back when the time is right. I want you and your siblings to be happy." Rita smiled that smile you can only get from a loving and understanding mother.

Luna eyes became misty from her mother's words. She thought having her mother know about her escapades was embarrassing but now she understood where her mother was coming from. It was still embarrassing, but it was a justified embarrassment.

"Gee, Thanks, Mom." Luna hugged her mother in a warm embrace. Rita returned the gesture as they sat there as mother and daughter, just happy to be in this sweet moment.

"Plus, I know there's no risk of you getting pregnant."

Luna broke the hug and gave her mother a unimpressed look. "Gee, thanks, Mom." Luna said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Rita joked as she waved off what she said.

Luna rolled her eyes. "*sigh* Well, I guess I'll just have to be patient and hope me and Sa-" Luna's phone suddenly dinged. She pulled her phone out to see what caused it. She saw that it was a message from Sam.

"It's from Sam! It says 'Come sleepover my house tomorrow'." Luna read the message out loud.

Rita grew a sly smile on her face. "Ooh, someone's gonna get lucky tomorrow." Rita rubbed her shoulder against Luna's, to her irritation.

"Jees, Mom!"

Later that night, Luna went to bed thinking about what her mother had said to her. She and Sam are primed and ready for action, it's all on them whether or not things get going. No one can stop them unless they let them. She even thought about what doing this could mean for them as a couple.

She knew she loved Sam for more than her body. Sam was funny, smart and definitely knew her way around a good guitar solo. Sam felt like the only one who Luna could connect with musically and sometimes spiritually.

Luna thought about those times when she and Sam would hangout in a field somewhere and just go stargazing. Aside from a few silly conversations they would have, like the idea of playing a space concert for aliens, they would talk about their goals in the future and how they want to reach them. Needless to say, they talked about who they wanted to reach those goals with.

That thought got Luna thinking about what Sam truly meant to her. They may have been dating for almost a year but she knew she couldn't imagine her life without Sam. Luna and Sam have known each other for longer than they were dating and had a very meaningful friendship. These two had spent so much time together and created such a strong bond that they were downright inseparable. Luna thought about how she developed a crush on Sam sometime ago. She remembered being afraid that Sam would reject her and even end their friendship because of it. She was oh so happy that Sam reciprocated her feelings. Sam was special to Luna and the least she could do to show that is give her first time to Sam.

Luna wasn't the only one thinking about their relationship. After having a very interesting conversation with her parents about what's happening tomorrow, Sam laid in her bed in deep thought about what she had planned. She thought about how she feared Luna and her would never become a couple but here they are. Luna, to Sam, was someone who brought out the best in her. She wasn't the most outspoken of her friends but when she met Luna that all changed. Luna's wild attitude made her want to live more...

to be more...

to be with her more.

She remembered the time when she first met Luna. She couldn't keep her eyes off of her. She was so gorgeous!The odd fashion choice of wearing paper clips as earrings just spoke to Sam about how Luna doesn't care what others think. And the semi-chill attitude mixed with the over the top rock persona just drove Sam nuts. She remembered how she was too afraid to confess to Luna. It haunted her how much of a coward she could be at times. She was very happy that at least with today she was able to breakout of her shell and discover some of her own kinks. She couldn't wait to explore more of herself.

All thanks to Luna.

Sam couldn't be more excited when she got that note in her locker telling her to meet in the park after school. She was completely ecstatic when she found out Luna was the one who sent the note. From then on, things went smoothly for the new couple. They were a match made in heaven. Their dates were filled with fun, excitement and most of all music. Sam even giggled remembering the time Luna had to come over for dinner to meet her parents. The sweat dripping off of Luna could fill the small aquarium the family had. Thankfully, everything went great and the family grew to love and accept Luna.

Granted, to this day, she slightly regrets telling her folks Luna was an adamant Mcswagger fan. She has, since then, always insisted on going over to Luna's house just to avoid the Mcswagger karaoke session that happened every time Luna came over. Even if the siblings can be a little overwhelming at times. At least they made the visits interesting. Though, the tea party's with Lola can be grating.

Sam loved Luna more than anything and she knew she needed to show that. Luna was very much deserving of it. Luna is a part of her life and she knew there was only one true way to cement that fact. Okay, technically two but semantics.

Sam rolled over in her bed as she decided she needed her rest. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed all of her brain and energy for what was to come.

* * *

 **Okay, this was more a chapter to slow things down a bit before we get to the real fun. I can't help but write tender moments when I see one. I thought about adding one of the other older siblings in here but I chose not to because it would felt too much like filler. Tell me what you think. The start of the main course comes next week so be ready.**


	4. Saving All My Love For You

The next day had come as Luna made her way over to Sam's house with a duffle bag full of clothes on her shoulder and her guitar case in hand. The events of yesterday played heavily in her mind. Including all the hot and heavy parts of it. Though she quickly dismissed those thoughts. She didn't want to come to Sam's house needing to change underwear. She honestly felt a little nervous about coming to Sam's house. She felt like Sam's parents would keep a watchful eye on the two to make sure they don't get down and dirty. Much to Luna's irritance. She found it a little suspicious that Sam texted her to sleep over. She and Sam never slept over each other's houses before so this was a first for both of them. She knew sharing the same room with Sam was gonna put her on edge and it was going to suck with Sam's parents and brother always looming about. The thought of not being able to go the distance this weekend left Luna slightly disheartened.

Luna started coming up to Sam's house. She took note that the family car was missing from the driveway as she approached the porch. She found it a bit peculiar as she rung the doorbell. She started waiting as she was growing a tad more depressed. She thought about what her mother said about her getting lucky. She really had her hopes up that this weekend could be the moment but that looked like that wouldn't be the case.

Luna's thoughts were dispelled when the front door suddenly opened. Sam appeared in the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Luna." Sam greeted while a blush was planted on her face.

"Uh… Hey." Luna hesitated as she was slightly caught off guard.

They stood there in awkward silence for a second, both looking in different directions. Sam rubbed her arm nervously as she looked at Luna. "Well, I should probably invite you in instead of letting you stand there, huh?"

"Yeah, probably, heh." Luna laughed nervously.

"Come on in." Sam walked into the house.

Luna followed along and entered the Sharp domain. It was a simple two story house with average middle class furniture. It wasn't luxurious but the family was perfectly happy with it.

Luna closed the door behind her and placed her stuff on the floor. She followed Sam into the living room. As they entered the living room, Luna looked around and noticed that, in front of the couch that was sitting against the wall, there was two dinner plates sitting on a table in front of the tv. The plates were holding one of Luna's favorite dishes based on her favorite rockstar.

"Bangers and mash?" Luna asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought I'd make your favorite dish and we'd watch your favorite concert of Mick Swagger." Sam smiled.

"You mean the one where he hit a note so high it blew out the speakers and left the audience's ears ringing?" Luna inquired giddedly.

"Yep."

"Bangin'!" Luna sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her. Sam giggled and followed the example. The couple began eating and watching the program.

They watched the concert for a few minutes, enjoying all the different songs Mick Swagger was playing while they ate.

"Man, Mick always knows how to put on a show. He gets you to feel what he's laying down." Luna commented as she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah, he definitely can make you want to get up and move." Sam pointed out as Mick in concert started playing a slow love song. This got an idea to pop into Sam's head. "In fact, why don't we do that right now?"

"Huh?" Luna confused as Sam put her food down and got up from the couch.

"Come on, let's dance. I know you've been dying to have a slow dance with a Mick Swagger song." Sam held her hand out to Luna.

"Hm, you got a good point. Never could dance to Mick's loves song until now." Luna took Sam's hand and got up for the couch. She grabbed Sam by the waist as Sam wrapped her arms around Luna's neck.

The two swayed back and forth, smiling at each other. Everything just felt right to the two as they shared this pleasant moment in each other's arms.

"You know, I thought something like this wouldn't happen until like our senior prom." Luna pointed out.

"Eh, why wait? I like having these moments with you when I can." Sam replied.

"True. Can't pass up dancing with my favorite girl." Luna responded.

"I better be your only girl or else you're sleeping on the couch." Sam playfully jabbed.

"You are, luv, you are!" Luna smiled.

Luna stared into Sam's eyes, finding herself getting lost in them. Luna started thinking about how much she loved Sam and how much she meant to her. Luna couldn't ever think of having Sam out of her life. Sam felt like something vital that Luna needed and she always wanted to let Sam know that.

"You know, you're absolutely gorgeous, dude." Luna preened Sam's hair, causing Sam to blush.

"Aw, you're just saying that." Sam tried to look away from Luna. She then felt Luna pinch her chin and made her look back.

"I mean it, dude. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I love the way you smile, your hair, everything. And it's not just your looks either. You're so awesome when you're shredding on a solo. Some of the songs you come up with are genius. You're so amazing." Luna smiled.

Sam almost had a tear in her eye from Luna's words. She has been given compliments from Luna before but they weren't as sincere as this time. They usually range from the casual "good job on that solo" to "you rock". Sam thought about how Luna didn't need to say any of that but simply wanted to because of how much she loves Sam. Luna sometimes whispered sweet nothings in Sam's ear from time to time but these genuine compliments felt even more special considering what she had planned.

"That was so sweet of you. I don't know what I'd do without you. You're the best girlfriend I could ever have…" Sam thought for a few second before gaining her courage. "This might be a little far but I don't care, I couldn't imagine my life without you. You're so fun and exciting and you make me feel special. I want to be with you forever." Sam stated with a heartfelt smile.

"Oh, Sam." Luna could feel tears starting to form in her eyes. She pulled Sam closer and closed the gap between their lips. They melted in each other's arms as they held their embrace, entranced by the sweet kiss. They were lost in the moment of just having one another. The two were in complete bliss at the thought of having each other. This wasn't the biggest and probably not the most romantic moment for them but it was definitely something they would remember for a long time.

"Hmm… Forever…" Luna thought to herself as she continued locking lips with Sam.

An hour had passed and the couple had finished their food. They were cuddled up to each other in a spooning position as they continued watching Mick Swagger rock his set.

"I know you sometimes get a bit sick of hearing about Mick Swagger from me but you can't deny that this man knows how to rock the audience."

"Yeah, yeah. I admit he can get a venue moving." Sam looked at the table and saw the empty plates. She got up and grabbed the plates from off the table. "I'll go put these in the dishwasher."

Luna paused the concert. "Hurry back." Luna said. As Sam was walking to the kitchen, Luna couldn't help but catch a glimpse of Sam's rear end. She found herself almost entranced by its swaying motion. She followed each swing of Sam's hips with her eyes before Sam finally got out of sight. A thought then came to Luna's head.

Was Sam walking with that sway on purpose?

Luna began to really think about the situation here. She was invited over by Sam with just a simple text telling her to sleep over, Sam made dinner for the two and even put in one of Luna's favorite concerts to watch. Granted, those were sort of the norm for the two but that usually was done when others were around or they're in public. Sam normally doesn't invite Luna to dance that often even. Luna suddenly realized the situation she was in. Sam's parents and brother were most likely not in the house at all.

Luna is aware that Sam's parents are very loose with the rules when it comes to her love life but the only thing they ask is that Sam never does any actual love making under this roof. They strictly told Sam that Luna wasn't allowed to come over if they weren't home. Not because they had anything against her but just because they didn't want any teenage shenanigans going on while they were away.

Luna was able to connect all the dots together to the scenario. Sam wanted to do it just as much as Luna but Sam was willing to break the rules to accomplish this goal. Just the thought of her little vixen breaking the rules for her, managed to turn Luna on.

A slick smile found its way onto Luna's face. "Hey, Sam! Where are your folks." Luna yelled.

"There, uh… out for the weekend. They went to visit my aunt and uncle with my little brother." Sam responded from the kitchen.

Just hearing that confirmed everything she needed to know. Luna got up and walked over to the doorway of the kitchen and stood there, watching Sam humming as she was casually cleaning the dishes in the sink, like there was nothing about to go down between the two.

"So, there's no one else in this house?" Luna nonchalantly asked.

"Mm-hm." Sam nodded.

Luna started taking slow steps towards Sam. "And you wanted me to sleep over?"

"Yep." Sam answered without breaking her focus on the dishes. Her heart started to race in anticipation for what she knew was about to happen.

"When your parents told you I'm not allowed over when they're not here?" Luna stood right behind her girlfriend, licking her lips.

"...It's not like they need to know." Sam answered, not changing her focus.

Luna got even closer to the point that she was pressed against Sam's back side. She brought her face closer to Sam's ear.

"Well, that makes you a naughty little wench, don't it, luv?" Luna said in a seductive tone with her British accent that she knew drove Sam absolutely crazy with desire.

Sam stopped scrubbing the dishes and put them down as she felt Luna's breath tickle her ear, causing her heart to flutter with excitement. In her mind this plan had went right without a hitch. So, now was time to bring it on home.

Sam preened her hair backed just the way she knew Luna liked it. "...and what are you gonna do about it?"

That, as well as the hair preening, was enough to cause some moisture in Luna's panties. "This." Luna started laying kisses along the Sam's neck. She then wrapped her arms around Sam's waist and started feeling her up from there.

She started sucking along the crook of Sam's neck as her hands started wandering inside her girlfriend's shirt.

Sam lightly moaned at the actions being done to her. She leaned her head back to look at Luna. Luna stopped her assault on Sam's neck to stare back at her.

The two stared at each for a brief second before finally locking their lips together. Sam moaned into Luna's mouth as she felt her tongue enter. She felt Luna trying to cover as much ground as she could. Sam submitted to the action and let her girlfriend have free reign inside her mouth. Sam soon found herself becoming weak in the knees as Luna was massaging their tongues together. She started leaning her back more into Luna as the tongue play continued.

Luna became more restless in her efforts as her wandering hands moved closer along Sam's body. Luna's hands moved up along Sam's stomach, raking her fingers along Sam's smooth skin. Her hands moved closer and closer to their desired spot. Luna's hands finally reached their desired location and noticed something particularly odd. There was no bra present.

Luna broke her assault on Sam's mouth, leaving her panting. "Hmm, someone was really expecting some action here. Can't blame ya for wanting to ditch the boulder holder." Luna commented as her hands started playing with Sam's bare chest under her shirt. Taking note of how erect Sam's nipples were.

"Hah, It's… mmh, only fair after, Ooh, what you let me do to you yesterday, oh, Baby, your hands feels so good!" Sam's breath hitched as she felt Luna massage her breasts. This was the first time Sam's chest was ever touched by someone else and she was so very happy that it was Luna. The soothing sensation sent shivers throughout her body. She found herself beginning to squirm in Luna's grasp.

Sam was just about the same as Luna in the chest department, if not slightly bigger. But Luna didn't care, this chest was hers to do with as she pleases. Just like her chest was all Sam's. She began lightly rubbing both her index fingers on both of Sam's nipples as she groped her breast with the rest of her hands.

Luna gave the crook of Sam's neck some more attention as she kept up her massage on Sam's chest, driving her wild. Sam leaned her head to the side to allow Luna more room to work with. Luna took the hint as she started dipping her tongue into Sam's collarbone. Sam brought her hand up to Luna's face to hold her cheek as she attempted to give Sam a hickey. Something Sam would wear with great pride.

Luna decided she wanted to drive Sam crazy and bring out her primal form from before in the shared bedroom and the garage and she knew just what could help. She pinched Sam's erect nipples and lightly twisted them.

The blonde wasn't properly prepared for it as she began to writhe in pleasure.

"Aaahhh! Luna!" Sam moaned loudly as her nipples were being teased. Sam was like putty in Luna's hands and she downright loved it.

Luna stopped sucking Sam's neck to take pride in what she managed to accomplish. She's never seen her Sam in such a weakened state. And this sight before her just drove her loins crazy.

Everything about the situation drove Luna crazy. From the fact that Sam broke the rules just for her, to how much Sam was submitting to her. Luna was feeling so hot from what her lover was willing to do for her. So much so, that heat was rising throughout her body and especially her lower lips. She thought that Sam can't be the only one to feel good.

"You like that, blondey? You like when I play with your nipples?" Luna spoke into Sam's ear.

"Unh, I love it!" Sam melted as her nipples were being slightly pulled. Sweat began to form on Sam's forehead as her head was swirling from the pleasure.

"You're a naughty girl. Breaking your parents rules. All so you could get me to feel on your dirty bits." Luna teased with a sly smile.

"Yes, Luna, ah! I'm a naughty girl!" Sam whined as she bit her lip.

"You're my naughty girl! Say it!" Luna demanded as she twisted Sam's nipples harder.

"Ah-hah, I'm your naughty girl." Sam said as her breath hitched once again.

Luna continued to smile as she kept observing how much Sam was enjoying herself. Luna was happy but she wanted something else from Sam. Luna loved being the oppressor but she wanted to continue the session her and Sam were having in the garage from yesterday.

Luna knew a way to really get Sam back to her primal self. She stopped her assault on Sam's chest and removed her hands from under Sam's shirt to let her catch her breath.

Sam leaned onto the sink, holding herself up with both hands, as she was still reeling from what her chest was just experiencing. Luna looked on with a smirk at what she managed to accomplish. The way her Sam was reeling from the sensation of her nipples being teased, completely aroused Luna.

Luna decided she wanted to test the waters and got close to Sam again.

Luna's hands reached around towards the front of Sam's waist. She grabbed onto Sam's belt and started to unbuckle it. "Let's see if your ready for my magic touch down ther-oh." Luna's hands were suddenly intercepted by Sam.

Sam turned around with a craving in her eyes as she grabbed Luna by the shoulders. Luna smiled at her, proud that she got back that lust fueled version of Sam. Sam pulled Luna close and pressed her lips roughly against her former oppressor. She walked Luna backwards over to the table without breaking the kiss. Once Luna's lower half was pressed against the table, Sam lifted Luna up by her butt and sat her on the furniture. Luna opened her legs to let Sam get in between.

Sam broke the lip lock and licked her lips as she rubbed her Luna's butt, giving it a squeeze in the process. Luna looked slightly entranced by Sam's impulsive behavior. Sam was hungry and she knew exactly what she needed to quell that hunger. She grabbed Luna by the wrists and pushed her down on her back.

This caught Luna by surprise as she looked at the lust fueled Sam with a tiny bit of fear. Sam was aggressive before but this time she felt more in control and demanding. And the strange thing is, Luna's fear was making her more aroused than before. The small sense of fear was a bit of a turn on for her since her bravado was all about living on the edge. Sam towered over the helpless girl and in Luna's eyes she was looking at someone who could either bless her… or smite her.

Sam brought her face closer to Luna's. Sam looked directly into Luna's eyes and saw a mix of fear and arousal. She smiled a wicked smile before bringing her face to Luna's ear.

"It's your turn." Sam whispered just before letting go of Luna's wrists and pulling her victims shirt up to reveal her bra. Sam then lifted it to see those glorious breast of Luna's.

Luna knew Sam wanted another crack at her chest since she got to see them yesterday. So, Luna was anticipating Sam to massage her chest again. But she thought wrong. Instead of using her hand, Sam had placed her mouth onto Luna's left breast and pinched the nipple of the other with her hands. The slick feel of Sam's tongue sent quivers through Luna's body. Luna could feel electricity in her chest from the moist sensation on her nipple. And she loved every bit of it.

"Oh my god, Sam! You're an animal!" Luna moaned as she felt great pleasure as Sam sucked on her nipple. She wasn't expecting such a bold move from her Sam. But she couldn't complain because it felt amazing. She felt her panties were basically soaked at this point and she couldn't be more happier that it was because of her favorite girl.

"Ah, you like sucking on my nipples, huh? Ooh, yeah, you play with that-mmph." Luna mumbled as she felt Sam's hand cover her mouth. As much as, Sam loved hearing dirty talk from her girlfriend, she needed to focus on the task at hand. Luna didn't mind. In fact, she kinda liked it. It added to the oppressive nature and showed Sam was on a mission and will assert her dominance to accomplish it.

Luna felt like this whole thing was both about making love and, at the same time, one upping the other. Luna enjoyed the little competitive game they were playing. Though Luna wasn't intending on losing. She had something special in store for her assailant.

Sam continued to suck on her lover's nipple. She swirled her tongue all around it with great technique. She was thankful she liked to eat popsicles so much. Sam decided to take a bolder step and lightly bite Luna's nub, causing her to jerk a bit from the feeling. Sam could swear she heard Luna trying to scream a muffled "oh, yeah" at the sudden action. Sam couldn't help but be aroused by the muffled sounds her Luna was making through her hand as she was squirming on the table in complete pleasure. Sam was happy she had a change of underwear right upstairs as she knew she was soaked.

Sam gave one last suck as she pulled away from her girlfriend's nipple. The suction and popping noise her mouth made when she pulled away sounded beautiful to Luna's ears. She removed her hand from Luna's mouth and saw her just sitting there with her mouth hanging open, trying to catch her breath.

"Hah… that… was intense!" Luna was still shaking from having her nipples assaulted.

Sam bore a prideful smile as she looked down at her girlfriend panting. She never saw Luna look so helpless before and she was happy she got to be the one to make her that way. She looked down at Luna's skirt and noticed a wet spot. Having the appetizer was fun but now it was time for the main course. Sam leaned closer to bring herself face to face with her victim.

Luna looked on with anticipation for what was to come. She suddenly found her mouth being pillaged by Sam's tongue once more. She gave into the action and allowed her mouth to be plundered by her Sam.

Luna felt something entirely knew in her loins as she felt Sam had hiked her skirt up and started rubbing her fingers on the outside of her underwear. The tingling feeling sent shockwaves through Luna's body as Sam teased her lower parts. Luna tried closing her legs but that proved futile with Sam in the way. Luna began moaning deeply into Sam's mouth as her special place was being teased. She had done this to herself before with greater technique but the fact that her beloved Sam was the one to do it to her drove insane with passion. She was starting to wish she didn't wear any underwear when she came over. She was, at this point, pining for Sam to cut out the middleman and just insert her fingers all the way.

Sam continued using her tongue like a toothbrush in her girlfriend's mouth for a few seconds before breaking the kiss as she she continued tending to Luna's garden. A tiny strand of saliva connected the two lover's bottom lips as they stared into each other's eyes. Sam stared into Luna's eyes and saw that they were practically saying "fuck me right now" as Luna was moaning crazily. She knew it was time to get to the nitty and gritty.

"Whose are you?" Sam asked.

"Ah, I'm… hah, yours." Luna said in a weak voice as she struggled to speak.

Sam grew an unimpressed look from Luna's response. "I said, whose are you?" Sam asked in a fake angry tone as she twisted Luna's nipple and rubbed Luna's panty covered garden even faster.

"Aaaaahhhh! I'm yours! I'm all yours! I belong to Sam Sharp. Oh god!" Luna shouted.

Sam smiled as she stopped playing with Luna's soaked flower. "And don't you forget it." Sam said with a cocky smile. She brought her sticky fingers up to her face and stared at them as Luna was still reeling from the pleasure. She realized this was Luna's juice and it looked so tantalizing. She dreamed of finally tasting it and here it was, right in front of her. She finally decided to lick her fingers to have a little taste. It was a little bit sweet as it danced on her pallet but it still left a little to the imagination since it was only a little bit. Sam was ready to remedy that.

"Mmm, you taste good, Lunes. So sweet." Sam complimented with a seductive smile as she lucked her lips.

Luna blushed at the sight of Sam tasting her essence. She was ready for Sam to have a taste of her fruit but she imagined her girlfriend would be having the first taste with the main dish, not a small nip. "Uh… thanks, dude." Luna didn't know how to respond to that compliment. It honestly turned her on even more to see Sam do something so dirty. It was so bold of Sam and she was ready for Sam to be even bolder.

Sam giggled as she then pulled Luna off the table and carried her bridal style. Luna was surprised at the fact that Sam had the strength to carry her. That's the power of love... and teenage hormones.

Sam planted a rough kiss on Luna's lips before speaking again. "Now let's take this upstairs. I'm ready to dip into the rest of the Luna buffet." Sam winked.

"Yes, ma'am. It's all you can eat!" Luna said with great enthusiasm as Sam carried her out of the kitchen.

* * *

 **Yep, it's about time for the real deal. See you next week for rest of the main course.**


	5. Gimme All Your Love

The young couple had made it up to Sam's room with both their hearts ready to burst out of their chest as Sam continued to carry Luna bridal style. Their nerves were so on edge that they felt they were at the top of the Grand Canyon. They felt ready to finally commit such a beautiful act with each other, it's just they weren't thinking straight for a bit. It got to a point that Sam thought she locked herself out of her room till she remembered that you had to twist the knob to open it. Sam laughed nervously as she finally opened the door. Luna would be mad if her loins weren't taking priority right now. Though she knew a good way to get Sam back for that little screw up.

Sam's room was a fairly medium sized bedroom complete with a dresser, a desk for her laptop, a bed and a whole assortment of rock memorabilia spread throughout.

The two entered as Sam had sat Luna on to the bed and then proceeded to lock the door as well as place her dresser in front of it for safe measure. Luna looked on with a confused look.

"I just don't want to risk your Mom somehow coming over here and interrupting us for a third time." Sam claimed, to the amusement of Luna. She saw Luna take off both of her boots.

"You're crazy sometimes." Luna said as she took her purple skull shirt off and unhooked her bra as she sat there in just her skirt.

Sam gulped at the beauty that sat before her. She looked at the grace of Luna's tantalizing breast as they sat there, waiting to be handled by her. Sam observed Luna's body. It wasn't the most fit but Sam never cared for that, Luna looked stunning with the few freckles laced around her body. The smoothness of Luna's soft skin was so inviting. She was happy she didn't get a nose bleed this time. Luna was perfect in Sam's eyes and now was the time to show it.

Sam made her way over to the bed and stood in front of Luna. She took off her jacket, shoes, and pants and was now in just her shirt and panties. She placed a hand on Luna's cheek as she stared into her eyes while giving a warm smile. She could see a small twinkle form which made her heart melt. She couldn't help but think about how much Luna meant to her as Luna thought the same.

Sam leaned down and planted a soft kiss to Luna's lips. Her lips tasted far sweeter than before simply because of what was finally going to be accomplished by the two. They held their position for a few seconds, savoring each other's essence. They spent so much time together and now it was time to show what all that bonding meant.

Sam broke away from Luna's lips and continued to stare at her while smiling. "You ready for this?"

Luna smiled as she looked up at her Sam. This was the moment she's been waiting for. There was no means for someone to interrupt them or any second thoughts about what they're about to do. There was only a few pieces of fabric in between them to keep them from showing their love to each other and that part is pretty easy to handle.

Luna didn't think she would be having her first time in Sam's room but she was happy with this scene. Plus, now that she thought about it, it would be kinda weird considering she shared the room with her younger sister.

Luna smiled back at her Sam before speaking. "Do me, Baby, like you've never done before." Luna said as she laid down, parallel with the bed. Luna didn't think Sam's room would be where their first time would be but she's not complaining. As long as, she's doing it with the one she loves, she could be in a sewer for all she cared.

Sam got on top of Luna and placed her pelvis in between her lover's crotch. She stared into Luna's eyes and placed her hand on Luna's cheek.

"I just want you to know, I love you no matter what." Sam gave a warm smile.

"I love you too." Luna smiled back.

Sam went in for another kiss. This time Sam let her tongue into Luna's mouth and wrestled all throughout. Luna found herself moaning as her mouth was being ravaged by her lover.

Luna pulled Sam's head closer by wrapping her arms around her neck. She loved the feeling of Sam being over top of her and holding her. It made her feel close to her special one.

Sam ended the kiss and soon slid down her girlfriend's frame, planting kisses along the way. She got to Luna's skirt and undid the belts like yesterday. She sat up as she pulled the skirt down and lifted her lover's legs to completely remove it. She tossed it to the floor and looked back down at her lover's panty clad waist. Sweat started to protrude from Sam's head as she thought about what was behind that final piece of fabric. This was her chance and she wasn't about to miss this opportunity.

Sam grabbed the purple underwear and began pulling them down. She lifted her girlfriend's legs once more and got them off. She looked down to see Luna's sex on complete display. It looked like how she fantasized in her alone time. It was a little hairy with brunette colored hair and glistened with the juices from before. It felt like Sam had discovered a sacred garden that was only accessible to her. Well, her and the one it's attached to… and the gynecologist in the future.

Luna's face became slightly red as she giggled at how dumbfounded Sam seemed to be. This was the first time someone else got to see her special place and she couldn't be more happy it was Sam, looking at her with such amazement. It made her feel like she was being worshipped by her loyal subject.

"Well, don't just sit there. I'm yearning for your love." Luna said snapping Sam out of her trance.

Sam laid on her stomach and brought her face closer to Luna's pelvis. Sam's mouth hung open as her breathe brushed against Luna's folds, causing a small shiver to run up her spine. Sam decided to not beat around the bush anymore and dove right in. She twirled her tongue on Luna's clitorus in a slow teasing fashion as she wrapped her arms around her thighs. She could hear Luna let out a soft groan from having her sex lightly stimulated.

Sam wanted to take it a little slow so she could savor the taste of her girlfriend. She continued playing with Luna's little friend by keeping her slow pace. The light teasing of Luna's button sent small waves of electricity through her body.

Luna grew a little irritated from Sam just teasing her. She already knew how to please her little friend on her own. She wanted Sam to do her tongue technique inside her walls.

"Mmh, don't tease me, brah! I want it all!" Luna demanded.

Sam heard Luna's pleas and decided to adhere to her demands. Now was time to really get a taste of her girlfriend. She licked the outside folds of Luna's flower, cause her lover to twitch. She flicked her tongue on the folds before pulling away to lick her lips.

Sam was ready to fully dive in now. She knew she wouldn't be an absolute expert in the craft but she figured she could at least be decent at it. She got close to Luna's sex and slowly inserted her tongue inside, causing the girl to give a drawn out moan. Sam became intoxicated by the taste of her girlfriend's flower as well as its aroma and started to relax and enjoy herself. She swirled her tongue inside Luna's bottom lips, trying to hit every spot she could. The sweet taste of Luna was something she dreamed about on a regular but now here she was just taking it all in.

Luna laid helplessly as her garden was being tended to. Just the thought of Sam tasting her insides drove her insane with passion. Her body felt as if it was the most euphoric it had ever been. More so than when she got her first standing ovation. She felt her skin tingle from the sensation of her walls being ravaged by her lover's amazing tongue. She started squirming on the bed as Sam continued her lashings, clutching the sheets in the process. Luna didn't really believe in magic, but right now made her feel like Sam was a witch.

"Unh, Sam! Your tongue feels so good, dude, aah! You're making me so hot, hah." Luna hitched as she started massaging her own breasts. She added on to her own pleasure when she rubbed her nipples.

Sam was in deep concentration as she continued ravaging Luna's inner walls. Her tastebuds felt as if they had gotten to enjoy the sweetest fruit of all time and she was welcomed to consume it at any moment. Sam felt her head being pulled closer into Luna's crotch. She figured Luna had gotten so into it that she wrapped her legs around Sam's head. Sam then could feel her lover's hands grab her head. Sam was ecstatic by the fact that her technique was validated. Sam was ultimately happy she could make Luna feel this way as she continued parting her lover's lower lips.

Luna clutched at Sam's head as she was finding herself getting close to ecstasy. She looked down at her pelvis to see Sam hard at work making sweet love to her sex. "Sam, nyuh… I'm almost there. Make me yours, ah. Show me how much you love me." She begged. She could feel something coming from inside her and she was ready to let it out. As she continued looking down at her lover, she saw Sam looking back at her with those sensual eyes, still keeping her pace. Just that sight of those gorgeous eyes staring at her alone, put Luna over the top.

"Oh, god! It's coming. Sam, I'm about… to… to… aaaaahhhh!" Luna shouted in her raspy voice as she felt her orgasm run its course through her whole body. She arched her back as her juices began to spill out. She had never felt like this before. Even when she would pleasure herself, it didn't feel this amazing.

Sam tasted Luna's sweet nectar as it poured out of her. She was so happy to finally get a full taste of Luna's juices. She backed away to see Luna becoming a writithing mess as she rode out her orgasm. She knew she was gonna have to wash those sheets which was a bit of a shame because she didn't mind Luna's scent living in her bed. She wore a proud, smug smile as she realized she was the one to make the loud and proud Luna Loud make such sensual noises as her legs twitched from euphoria. She saw Luna had been sweating some as she was starting to come down from her high. She knew she did a good job and she could only imagine what Luna had in store for her.

Luna breathed heavily as she began to calm down. She was so proud of what her girlfriend made her go through. But not so proud that she would let this act go unreturned. Luna's dominating side was beginning to grow as Sam crawled next to her, still wearing a smug smile. Seeing that smile just set something off in Luna and she was about to unleash the beast.

"Was it good? Heh heh." Sam joked as she licked her lips, wiping them clean of Luna's mess.

That joke and gesture got Luna to grab Sam by the collar and pull her into a rough kiss, surprising her. Luna held Sam down for a few seconds before releasing the kiss. She looked into Sam's eyes and saw a hint of fear in them. This brought a devilish grin to her face.

"It's my turn now, brah." Luna said as she laid Sam down where she was. She grabbed onto Sam's shirt and pulled it off of her, exposing her chest. Luna giggled as Sam tried covering herself with her arms. She thought it was cute that Sam can switch between being so domineering and in control to cute and innocent at a moment's notice. It really turned Luna on. Luna wasn't done though, she towered over her fragile victim as she straddled Sam and looked upon her now slightly irked yet blushing face.

"You could've asked me to take my shirt off." Sam huffed. Sam wouldn't admit to anyone but she actually liked Luna being rough with her. It was kinda of a secret kink of hers. Granted, at this point she knew Luna had known.

"Now where's the fun in that, luv?" Luna spoke on her British accent that drove Sam wild. She looked down to admire her victim's chest. It looked glorious and Luna was happy she conquered it earlier but now there was more important matters at hand. She brought her leg in between Sam's crotch. She wanted a little revenge for what happened yesterday and earlier in the kitchen. She placed her thigh right on Sam's panty covered region and slid it up and down, causing her to wince in pleasure.

"It's time you get a feel of what my axe gets." Luna said seductively as she lowered her hand towards Sam's candy.

Sam gulped at what was about to happen. No one else had touched her down there before and she knew Luna could get pretty rough with her guitar so her fear was justified. She would curse herself for trying to one up her lover if she wasn't also craving Luna's rough touch. "Be a little gentle, please." Sam begged with a broken smile as Luna's hand reached inside her underwear.

Luna looked at Sam for second with a neutral expression. Sam asked to be gentle but her smile wasn't convincing her. "Hmm… No!" Luna answered as she plunged her index and middle fingers inside Sam's flower with rapid speed. Luna was relentless in her pleasuring of her victim.

"Aaahhhh! Fuck, Luna!" Sam cried out as she felt her sex being furiously fingered. Sam began to squirm under her oppressor as Luna's fingers plundered her walls. Sam could sense a hint of anger in her lover's eyes. Luna was clearly wanting revenge for making her feel so helpless in the kitchen and for that little slip up with the door. But Sam wasn't complaining. In fact, having her garden being roughed up felt really satisfying. She played with herself before but never to this level. Usually she's a bit softer on it and slow moving. She loved her Luna for showing her the light.

Luna remembered all her fingering techniques she came up with for her guitar. She practiced all the time on herself and managed to become a fingering savant for the love of rock and for her Sam. She was trying her hardest to pleasure her victim as hard as she could. She moved her fingers around inside Sam's entrance and tried touching everywhere she could. She loved being dominated but she loved dominating a little more. She had to show Sam just who wore the pants in this relationship. Granted, that wouldn't stop her from sharing the pants from time to time.

"You like that, you dirty girl? Yeah, of course you like that. You just can't get enough of these fingers. You were itching for this." Luna teased as she continued twisting her digits inside her lover.

Sam actually enjoyed Luna's dirty talk. She admits talking dirty wasn't her strongest trait but she could, at least, say a few words that showed she's boss. Luna's dirty talk was something she couldn't compete with but she was fine with that. It was sexier when Luna did it. It definitely helped make her more wet.

"Yes, Baby. Hah, I'm a dirty girl. Unh, play me like you're filthy axe. Play me, aah... like a fucking instrument." Sam moaned as she gripped the sheets under her.

"You're my instrument!" Luna stated with a grin.

"Unh… Am… am I your favorite instrument?" Sam asked.

Luna stared at her for a few seconds as she continued treating Sam's walls as guitar strings before leaning in and planting her lips on Sam's. She held it for a few seconds before releasing it and looking back into Sam's eyes. "Always." She gave a prideful smile.

Luna was splitting her fingers apart to try to touch both sides of Sam's velvety walls at the same time. Luna looked on at Sam and saw how hungry she looked. She could feel Sam was getting close but she wasn't ready to let her passenger off this ride just yet. She pulled her fingers out of Sam, to her disappointment.

"Hey! Why'd you stop-Hey!" Sam was interrupted by Luna suddenly removing her panties from her hips while Luna was on her knees. Out of instinct, Sam tried to cover her special place, forgetting what she was partaking in. A blush found its way onto the her face when she saw Luna looked at her with an unimpressed gaze. "Um… Sorry. Continue." She gave a nervous smile as she uncovered herself.

Luna tossed aside Sam's panties and grew a wicked smile that unsettled Sam. She looked down at her victims sacred place. It looked so cute with it being completely bare and moistened from Luna's playtime as she stared at it. She hungered for a taste of her girlfriend's candy as she licked her lips but she held back for she wanted to try something else. Luna had something very special in mind for her lover.

"What are you planning to-whoa!" Sam felt her bottom half being picked up. She found herself in a suplex position with her legs hanging open and over her body as she was laying on her upper back. At first, she felt embarrassed by it but then she remembered that no one else was around.

"Hey, what are doing? This feels... weird!" Sam complained. She was thankful that Lori taught her a little bit of yoga, even if she had to endure some very unpleasant smells.

"I just wanted to try something I saw in a video before. You went crazy on me with a few tricks of your own so I'm showing you mine." Luna held Sam's waist up with her upper body.

"I don't know about this, Lunaaaa!" Sam whined as Luna plunged her fingers back into her folds. This time it was her index finger and her thumb in a shape of a zero like she was holding her guitar pick. Sam knew what this could mean and she was somewhat starting to regret telling Luna to play her like a instrument.

"You didn't think I was done here, did you? Uh-uh, mama still wants a piece of this pie." Luna stated as she moved her hand from side to side in Sam's folds. "You said you wanted to be treated like my filthy guitar well here you go, dude. I'm playing that funky music." Luna pretended like she was playing a wicked fast solo which drove Sam mad with passion. Luna could feel Sam clenching her folds around her fingers.

Sam was completely in bliss as her assailant was rapidly keeping up her assault on her garden. She could feel the fires of passion burning through her from the intensity of her lover's digits. She didn't know how many kinks she would discover that she would like but she was happy Luna was helping her find out. This position felt like the ultimate form of submission since she couldn't really stop it. So, all she could do was be at the mercy of her oppressor. Which she, by all means, completely loved. She thought if this is what happens when she eats her girlfriend's fruit what else could she get from Luna.

"Ooh, fuck, Baby. You're ahn… driving me wild. You're so good at this. ...Did you, guh, think of doing this before?" Sam huffed.

"Yeah. I saw this one girl get it done to her and thought you might like it since you're a bit of a freak." Luna gave a sly smile. She actually enjoyed having a conversation with her lover while she railed her. It kept things interesting and let each other know how the other is feeling.

Sam tried but failed to pout. "I'm, ahh… not a freak, hnn!" Sam argued but her own sounds were betraying her.

"Yes, you are, dude. You're my little freak. Go on say it. Say you're Luna Loud's little freak." Luna urged Sam but got no response. She saw Sam look away from her as a means to ignore her request.

Sam was aware looking away from Luna would upset her which is exactly what she wanted. She got what she wanted when Luna started moving her hand even faster.

"I said say you're my little freak." Luna bore an irritated look on her face. She knew Sam was playing games with her but she decided to play along.

"Aaahhh! Shit! I'm your little freak. I'm your little freak." Sam cried out loud.

"Say your Luna Loud's little freak." Luna demanded.

"Ah-heh, I'm Luna Loud's little freak." Sam clutches at her head as her insides were being violated. Her body felt like jelly as her bottom lips were being assaulted. She started biting her index finger in pleasure as her candy was being played with. She really enjoyed the meaner side of Luna. She knew Luna had some anger built up from living with a big family in such a small house. She was more than happy to act as Luna's stress relief.

Luna felt her hand was starting to cramp up from her fast wrist work. She slowed up her movements and just lightly strumming her lover's equipment. She started observing Sam as she didn't really get to before. She noticed how beautiful her girlfriend's body is even though it's in a compromising position. Sam's legs looked like they went on for days and her breasts were of a modest shape. Luna looked at Sam's back and liked how sexy it looked when it was bent. Her eyes made their way to Sam's butt that was hanging in the air. She admired the round shape of it and how soft it felt on her body as she held it up. She took note of a hole that even she admits she and Sam were not ready to explore. But the cheeks surrounding that hole were glorious. She found herself placing her hand on Sam's right buttcheek and massaging it.

"You know, you got a pretty smokin' bod, dude. I mean, I can't get enough of looking at you. You're just so perfect." Luna confessed.

"Aww-Unh, thank, hah, you. I try, hnng, to look good, aah, for you. Your body, hmm, actually made me jealous, oh, that's the spot, don't you dare stop!" Sam struggles to reply.

"No kidding? Your body is just so smooth and soft. You're just gorgeous!" Luna stated as she continued casually strumming her girlfriend's insides and massaging her butt.

"You're, hnn, the beautiful one here, Lunes." Sam smiled at the brunette.

"Thanks, luv." Luna returned the soft smile to her lover. She started to notice that she's been at this for awhile now. "By the way, how come you aren't getting close yet?"

"I, hmm, thought this was, aah, supposed to take a while, so I played, unh, with myself a lot to build up endurance." Sam explained.

"So, you're basically used to what I'm doing right now?" Luna asked.

"I guess, hah, so because I still don't, hnng, feel too close. It still feels amazing though." Sam complimented.

Luna thought for second and realized that this method wouldn't be to effective. She knew Sam's upper back and neck was probably starting to get tired as well. She pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend's valley and looked at Sam just breathing heavily. She let Sam's legs fall back down to the bed carelessly. Sam would've gave her a scowl but she was too busy trying to gasp for air.

"W-What happened? W-Why'd you stop this time?" Sam complained. She actually liked having her legs be suspended in the air like that.

Luna didn't say a word and just crawled over to the bottom end of the bed where Sam's feet were. She thought of a certain position she saw from a video that she was dying to trying… Well, that and another particular one but she'd get to that later.

She lifted one leg over Sam's upper body and slightly backed up, placing her special place right in front of her lover. Luna was now hovering over her lovers special place as she held herself up by her elbows in a sixty nine position.

Sam grew a slightly worried face. This wasn't the most extreme thing they could to each other, if anything, they've already done the most extreme, but it still seemed like something they should probably wait until next time for. "Um, Lunes. Are you sure we're ready for this type of action?" Sam asked in slight worried tone as her face was almost being straddled by Luna's pelvis.

"Trust me this should allow both of us a chance to get off. Now start giving me those hot licks of yours." Luna demanded as she lowered herself closer to Sam's sex. She wrapped her arms around Sam's thighs and started going to work.

Sam never knew how good a tongue could feel in her special place. She's all the more ecstatic that she gets to experience it now. It felt even better than fingers and Luna showed she was an expert here. The sensation sent a more euphoric shiver inside Sam's body. This was something Sam just couldn't really prepare herself for. This made her feel like a woman. Luna's woman, to be exact.

"Ahem." Luna stopped her work to remind Sam of what she should be doing. She went back to town when she felt Sam give that sweet lovin' to her maw.

Sam used her same technique from before on Luna. This time though she was slightly off since she was receiving the same treatment from her special one. This position felt pleasurable but also distracting since she had to multitask. She tried her hardest to focus but the head she was being given was playing her too well. Nevertheless she pushed on through and explored the familiar region of her lover's valley.

The taste of Sam's candy was something Luna dreamed of and here it was right on her tongue, dancing around on her taste buds. It was sweet like she was eating a forbidden fruit. And she was gonna savior every ounce of of its juices. This was an all you can eat buffet and Luna wanted to pig out.

Sam was giving as much to Luna as she could. She didn't feel too bad as she heard moans coming from Luna so she must be doing something right. She looked at her lover's butt that was hanging over her. She noticed that it was sprinkled with freckles just like Luna's face. It was actually kinda cute to see them right there. She adored how it looked with its nice round and semi plump shape. Just seeing Luna's butt got Sam to get a somewhat crazy idea in her head. She placed her hands on Luna's butt and started to massage it, earning some more moans from her girlfriend. Sam rubbed her lover's behind some more until she gave it a swift slap.

"Eep!" Luna stopped pleasing Sam as she yelped at the sudden attack on her bottom. She grew a blush on her face as the slap actually felt a little good. She felt another slap come to her and that felt pretty good as well. She kinda hated herself for finding joy in this action. She went back to work on her lover's box.

The two could feel themselves getting close to their climax. Luna knew she didn't want this to be the big finale. She wanted to look at Sam's face as they both reached their euphoria. What she had in mind was a sure fire way for both of them to win in the end. She lifted herself up pulling her pelvis away from Sam.

"Oh, what now?" Sam whined as she was just starting to get in the zone.

"It's time for the big finish." Luna said with a smirk. She crawled over to Sam's legs and turned herself around and sat down. She slid her left leg underneath Sam's right and put her right leg over Sam's left. She brought herself closer so their sex's were rubbing up against each other in a scissor position.

"Lift yourself up, Baby. We both gotta work for this." Luna said.

Sam compiled and held her upper body up with her left elbow. Luna gave a smile to Sam and started moving her pelvis, causing their slits to grind against each other. Sam was caught off guard by the action due to how pleasurable it felt. She soon got into the rhythm and moved her pelvis with Luna.

This was a new sensation for the couple that they had to agree was the best out of all their antics. Simply for the fact that they were working as a team. More than that, they were working as a couple. They were working together as a unit to pleasure each other and that was the perfect means to show their love for one another. Their pelvic thrusts managed to please the right nerves for the couple as their gardens were growing more and more wet. They collided with extreme passion that made their body's quiver. They weren't trying to outdo each other and get the upper hand anymore, they just wanted to feel each other and bond over making the other feel their love. Their folds felt like their body's had become connected. They had become connected.

"Hmm, Sam. This feels so good, unh." Luna moaned as she kept her rhythm.

"Baby, you feel, ahh, amazing. I can't handle it. Nyuh." Sam was trying to keep up but she felt herself losing some strength. She built endurance for fingers but this was something she wasn't prepared for. She could feel herself getting there.

"Ahh… Don't flake out on me, dude. Ooh, I can feel myself getting close."

"Hah, I'm getting close too. I'll try for you." Sam whined as she increased her pelvic speed.

In the throes of their heated session, the two looked deeply into each others eyes as they rubbed their candy's together. They could see pure bliss from their action. But most importantly they saw pure love. The moments before were out of love just as well but they were more about one upmanship. This last effort of the couple was just because they loved each other deeply and they were going to experience ecstasy together through a conjoined effort. This wasn't about getting the better of the other, this was about making love.

"Hah, Luna?"

"Yes, unh, Sam."

"I love you so much. Hnng, I'm just so happy we get to do this together. You're my only one, aah!" Sam cooed.

"Ooh, oh, Sam. I love you too. I just can't stop loving you. I want you in my life forever." Luna rasped as a tear almost formed in her eye.

Sam looked at Luna with a great sense of admiration and love. This all started from a note in her locker and and it managed to evolve to this perfect moment right here, right now. Luna was someone Sam felt she needed in her life and she was so grateful that she had her here, right now, sharing their love for each other.

Luna felt the same emotions. Sam had left an everlasting impact on Luna's life. She loved the way Sam played guitar. She loved that Sam showed her ways of different music styles. She just loved her Sam for who she is and what she has given her. Sam was Luna's true love and nothing could be further from the truth.

Soon the couple could feel their special places we're ready to make like a cannon and blow.

"Hnng, Luna? I feel it coming." Sam's breath hitched.

"Me, hah, too, dude. I guess it's time for the finale… Sam?" Luna huffed as she kept up the pace of her pelvic thrusts.

"Yes, Lunes?"

"Can you forgive me for this?"

"Forgive you for whaaa-aaaahhh!" Sam screamed out as Luna's pelvic thrusts increased dramatically.

"Hah, I'm sorry, hnng, I just have to show how much you, unh, mean to me. Show me how much I mean to you. Let's do this together, dude." Luna reached her hand out to Sam's. Sam summoned enough strength to intertwine her fingers with Luna and keep up the pace with her increased pelvic thrusts in the heat of their passion.

The young couple was just about at their limit now and they were going to reach their climax together.

"Luna, it's coming!"

"I know, baby. Let it out! I'm with you."

"Aah, I love you so much." Sam got out as she reached her breaking point.

"I love you too!" Luna said as she reached hers.

" **Aaaaahhhhhh!"** The couple both cried out to the world as a shockwave of pleasure trembled throughout their bodies. Their juices clashed with each other and seeped through the sheets and into the mattress as they collapsed onto their backs. The couple was sweating profusely and breathing heavily as they felt their candies were melting. The sensation was the most satisfying out of all their little moments, just because they achieved it together. Their body's felt spent and the two couldn't be more happier at the reasons for it. They waited so long for this moment and now their love had finally been solidified.

Luna was panting for a few more seconds as her bottom lips were still twitching with pleasure. She felt a little dazed but finally managed to catch her breath and leaned up and crawled over to the head of the bed where her lover laid in her sweat, still gasping for air in her afterglow. Luna laid on her sides to the left of the Sam. She smiled at how cute Sam looked, just completely spent.

Sam took note of how Luna managed to recover so fast. Sam's hair was unhinged and her heart was pounding as she was covered in sweat and some of her juices. She felt a little self conscious about how she looked like a mess while still trying to catch her breath.

"Hey." Luna greeted with a prideful smirk as she held her head up with her left hand.

Sam just looked at Luna, just trying to choose a good response to her.

"Marry me!"

She chose poorly.

* * *

 **AN: And that was our lover's finally consummating their love. This was pretty fun to write. I really wanted to go all out with their actual love making. I built it up so much that it needed the proper chapter it deserved. I challenged myself to not use any of the dirty names to describe their gardens and breast like pussy and tits. I kinda find them as a bit of a turn off. I like a little bit of subtlety. How do you think I did with my first smut fic? Let me know. Don't think this is the full ending. Be sure to come back next week for the heartfelt final chapter. See ya then.**


	6. Pillow Talk

Sam felt embarrassed by her slip of the tongue. Of course she dreamed of one day marrying her Luna. She even spent an hour debating with herself on which last name sounded better, Sam Loud or Luna Sharp. She eventually settled on Sam Sharp-Loud. She still didn't want Luna to hear her proposal until some years down the line. Least of all, after having intense intercourse where she's a writhing mess. She was relieved when she saw Luna was still giving her a smile as she finally caught her breath.

Luna giggled at Sam's proposal. She thought it was adorable whenever her Sam was at a lost for words and put her foot in her mouth. Sam's goofiness was one of the many reasons she fell in love with her. She leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead.

Luna grabbed Sam's left hand with her right and intertwined their fingers. She placed her finger in Sam's hair and started playfully twisting it in to a curl. "You're so cute! That was a little more intense than you felt before, huh?"

Sam turned to her side to face her girlfriend. They crossed their legs together as they got closer. "I'll say! My body's still shaking from it. You were just amazing! You really made me feel like a woman." Sam smiled with a blush across her face.

"I can say the same for you. I felt so alive! And only you could do that. Not even Mick Swagger's hottest solo could get me to feel the way you make me feel. You really turn me on." Luna gave a sly smile.

"You were like an animal. You drove me wild when you had my legs in the air. Where'd you learn that?"

"Video from this one site. It's where I got a good chunk of my techniques."

"Sick. I might need to check it out… By the way, sorry for spanking you. Your butt just looked so tempting. I couldn't help myself." Sam gave shy smile as the blush on her face grew redder.

Luna imitated Sam with a blush of her own as she stopped twirling her finger in Sam's hair. "Actually. It felt kinda… good." Luna hated admitting that. She didn't want to seem too kinky but at the same time she couldn't lie to her one and only.

"Really?" Sam was a bit surprised at Luna's confession.

"Yeah. I'm ashamed to admit that I enjoyed it. Just don't hit too hard next time. I don't want my butt to be red, dude." Luna scowled.

"I couldn't help it. It just looked so cute with those freckles all over it."

"Wait, I have freckles on my butt?" Luna tried to look at her behind. Her face grew red from seeing the little dots. She turned back to Sam. "Aw, man that's kinda embarrassing."

"You didn't know you had them?" Sam gave a confused look.

"No. I don't try to look at my own ass, dude."

"Aww, my little Luna's self conscious about her butt." Sam pinched Luna's cheek, to her irritation. "Don't be sad. I think they're cute."

"Your little Luna? One, I'm older than you."

"By a lousy couple of months!" Sam huffed.

"And two, you said you were my little freak." Luna gave a slick smile, causing Sam's face to grow red.

"It was cuz you forced me to!" Sam argued.

"Yeah, but you challenged me to force you. And you gave in so easily." Luna retorted.

"Ergh. Did not!" Sam challenged.

"Did to, dude. You just couldn't handle my magic fingers." Luna gave a smug smile.

"Hpmh, Fine, you win…" Sam pouted as she couldn't think of a comeback.

Luna looked at her and removed her left hand from the Sam's grasp to hold up her chin. She gave Sam a chaste peck on the lips. "Don't feel too bad, luv. I'm your freak too."

Sam smiled at Luna's words, thinking back to what happened downstairs. She was happy they proclaimed ownership of each other. It made it feel like their relationship was unique. "Thanks, Lunes. I gotta say, I liked when you were talking dirty to me. It made things more spicy. Just don't go too far and call me your slut or a whore." She jabbed her finger into Luna's chest.

"Heh heh, I won't. I like talking to you during though. It makes me feel like I'm getting to know you better. I just loved when you started saying how you practiced on yourself. You just made me feel so hot. I can't get enough of your love, babe." Luna laid on her side as she pulled Sam in closer to cuddle her. A cringey thought popped into her head about what she just said. "You know, calling you babe just doesn't sound right since that's what Bobby calls Lori." Luna cringed.

"Eugh, agreed. I don't want to become like them." Sam responded.

Luna grew a slick smile on her face. "Though you are my little Sammy Wammy-kins." Luna said in a cutesy voice as she moved her face closer to Sam's. She planted small kiss all over Sam's face.

"Eww, stop, heh heh." Sam laughed as she tried to pull away. Sam smiled as Luna stopped her onslaught of smooches. She started examining Luna's body and how it felt against hers. She let her left hand glide across Luna's soft smooth skin, admiring its feel. She looked down at Luna's chest and loved the shape of her small but supple breasts.

"You know, Lunes. Your body really is pretty smokin'. You just look and feel so good. I love how soft you are."

"Considering how many fights I get in with my sibs, I didn't think I could have soft skin. But I should be saying that about you. Your body is just beautiful." Luna placed her hands on Sam chest and lightly massaged it.

Sam wore a somewhat confused look with a smile. "Uh, Lunes. Why are you massaging my boobs?"

"Well, they're just so smooth. I just love'em! I could play with them forever. Besides you got to suck on mine, so it's only fair I get a little bit more from yours." Luna got an idea in her head. "In fact." She moved her hand to Sam's butt and started massaging it. She admired its soft warm feel in the palm of her hand. It wasn't the most ample but she loved it anyway. Simply for who it's attached to.

"Oh, I guess this is revenge for the whole spanking thing?" Sam smirked.

"You know it, brah!" Luna returned the smirk.

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sam booped Luna's nose.

"Crazy for you!" Luna softly smiled.

Luna stopped massaging Sam's butt and the two sat there, just holding one another and staring into each other's eyes. In this moment they never felt so close. They gave a smile to each other as they were in the other's arms. They had taken each other's virginities and solidified there bond to one another. This moment felt absolutely perfect.

Though, Luna's face started singing a more uncertain tune.

Sam noticed the more somber look on her Luna's face, growing worried that she might regret what they just accomplished. "Luna? What's wrong? You're not having second thoughts about this, are you?" Sam bore a concerned look on her face.

"No, no, I don't regret this at all. This is one of the best things in my life, so far."

"Then what's the matter?"

"It's… about your proposal."

"Oh, geez. Please forget about that. I was just coming down from the sex so it was just-eh." Sam felt Luna's finger on her lips. She saw Luna looking deep into her eyes. Luna eyes spoke a certain way to Sam that she had not seen before.

"I will."

Sam's heart went aflutter from her girlfriend's answer. She wasn't expecting a response, let alone, her to say yes. "A-are you sure? I mean don't get me wrong I really want this but what about-mmph." Sam's mouth was stopped again by Luna's finger. Sam grew a little irritated by Luna constantly interrupting her.

"Not now of course. But when we're older. When we've made it big or just found our true happiness." Luna gave a soft smile as she removed her finger.

"But Luna you're my true happiness. What I said when we were making love was all true. I can't find anyone like you. You're so over the top and passionate about music. You're my one and only."

Luna felt her heart skip a beat at her lover's words. She wrapped her arms behind Sam's head and began stroking her hair. "Oh, Sam. You're my one and only too. I love you more than anything. I love how nervous you get when you make some type of mistake. I love the way you can rock a guitar solo. If I had to stop listening to Mick Swagger for the rest of my life, I would, just to be with you. You mean more to me than music. And I want to spend my whole life with you. I don't want to play around with your heart, girl."

Sam became teary eyed at Luna's proclamation. This moment almost felt like a dream come true. Her true love wants to be with her forever and she could not be more happier. "*sniff* you really mean that, Lunes?"

"Of course, dude. I want you to be my future wife. We'll go on tour together and see the whole world." Luna smiled at Sam.

Sam brought her head into Luna's chest as tears of joy ran down her face. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You've made me so happy. I'm so glad you sent me that note in my locker. I don't think I would've ever had the courage to finally ask you out on my own. That's just what I love about you most. Your passionate attitude changed me for the better and gotten me to break outta my shell. I feel like I've become a better person by knowing you."

Luna felt tears starting to pour from her eyes. "Oh, come here." Luna pressed her lips to Sam's in a deep loving kiss, holding their naked frames in a warm embrace that symbolized their deep seeded love for each other. They ended the kiss and just held each other in their arms, just listening to each other's soft breathing. This moment felt perfect before but somehow it became even better. A thought soon came to Luna.

"So, who's taking who's name?" Luna inquired.

Sam removed her head from Luna's chest. "Well, I've decided to take yours and keep mine so I'll be Sam Sharp-Loud." Sam admitted.

"Really? Cuz I was thinking I'd be Luna Sharp or Luna Loud-Sharp… I've kinda been think about this for awhile." Luna blushed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I actually debated myself until I came up with my decision." Sam confessed.

"How come you want my name?"

"I love your family. I enjoy the chaos of your house. Everyone of your siblings is so funny."

"Huh, well I guess that makes sense. My family absolutely loves you. Especially, my mom. She really rooted for us to have sex. She even joked about us getting it on today."

"I'm glad she's so supportive of us. I mean, I know my parents supports us, hell, they absolutely love you, but it's kind of annoying they'd get mad at us for having sex in the house. They kept saying they just don't want to risk Simon walking in on us. Well, I showed them. I waited for them and Simon to not be in the house." Sam wore smug smile.

Luna gave an unimpressed look. "You really miss them, don't you."

"Sooo mu-u-u-u-u-ch!" Sam cried into Luna's chest. Luna began patting Sam's back in an attempt to comfort the crying girl.

"There, there, it's okay. They'll be back soon." Luna said in a somewhat indifferent tone. Sam began to calm down. "Feel better?"

"*sniff* Yeah."

"Good. Cuz I was actually feeling a little bit hungry. That was a real workout we just had and I worked up an appetite."

"Yeah, I could go for a snack. Come on we got some in the kitchen." Sam let go of Luna and got up from the bed.

Luna was about to follow suit until she saw Sam walking straight to the door without getting dressed. "Uh, dude, are you not gonna put on some duds?"

Sam looked back towards Luna as her torso was facing the door. "Why would I need to? My family's gone for the whole weekend. Plus, we'd just have to take them off again for round two." Sam gave a flirtatious wink at Luna, causing her heart to skip a beat.

Luna got up and sat on the side of the bed. "Boy, you really are a freak. Maybe we could try the couch?" Luna raised one eyebrow.

"That's very tempting, Lunes, but we can't leave a trace that we did this. Hell, as much as I want to leave our markings in my bed, we're gonna have to scrub the shit out of it when we're done this weekend. I'd rock your world all over the house if I could." Sam explained.

A curious look found its way on Luna's face. "This weekend?"

"Yeah! You didn't think I was just planning for one day of a good romp, did you? I was planning on rocking you like a hurricane all weekend long. I got a pent up sex drive and I can't stop til I get enough." Sam gave a sly smile.

"Oh, uh… okay. I'm totally diggin' that." Luna gave an excited smile as she assured Sam.

"Great!" Sam walked out the door and turned down the hallway. She made it a few steps before she ran back to the doorway with an excited expression on her face. "Just think, we'll get to do this whenever we want in the future. Ahh! I can't wait!" Sam jumped giddily as she went back down the hallway.

Luna shook her head at her goofy girlfriend. "And there goes my future wife." Luna got up from the bed and followed after her lover, excited for the weekend she had ahead of her with her Sam.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you everyone for reading. This was my first time writing something like this and I'm happy you all enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'll do more of this in the future but you never know. I couldn't help myself in making this so fluffy. I'm just a hopeless romantic. If you can name all the music references I used throughout all of this, I loved to see if you can. I love hearing feedback so let me know what think of this overall. Stay golden.**


End file.
